Mr. B
Mr. B *'Number': D2217 *'Class': BR Class 04 *'Designer': Drewry Car Co. *'Build date': 1955 *'Configuration': 0-6-0DM *'Arrived on the DR': 1971 *'Voice Actor': Christian Rasmussen Mr. B is a small diesel shunter currently owned by the Dark Railway Preservation Society. Bio Mr. B was built on July 28th, 1955 at the Vulcan Foundry. At some point in his life, he was purchased by Caracus Smash for use in his scrapyard moving locomotives and rolling stock. In 1969, he was used to shunt Hannah after she arrived at the yard for repairs to her cylinders. Mr. B moved to the Dark Railway following the relocation of Caracus Smash Ltd to Galen Junction in 1971. After Buzz arrived on the railway, Mr. B was outraged to learn that he was being kicked out of his shed so that Buzz's charging station could be installed in it. He was moved to the DRPS' shed where he admitted to Five that he would be glad of a change of scenery. When Buzz began complaining about running out of electricity while working at Soma, Mr. B complained that he never got to leave the yard and explore. Five suggested that they ask their owners to swap jobs, and when they agreed, ownership of Mr. B was transferred to the DRPS. Both engines were much happier in their new jobs, and soon became good friends. After De la Trip began causing arguments with the others about being non-Southern engines, Mr. B blackmailed him into silence by threatening to reveal his secret. This worked for some time, but after De la Trip angrily berated 257 Squadron one evening, Mr. B finally revealed that, contrary to his past claims, De la Trip was in fact built by the North British Locomotive Company in Glasgow. Mr. B was involved with a wild chase with Allan involving one of Mr. Chairman's custard creams. He later took part in the diesel strike. Mr. B would later butt heads with newcomer Goose over his protests and animosity towards Mr. Chairman. When Goose blocked the entrance to the DRPS' shed, Mr. B hurt his gearbox in his attempts to move him. The pain in his gearbox continued to affect him for several weeks, culimating in an incident where he lost control of a line of trucks in the snowy weather at Soma and shattered his gearbox altogether in his efforts to stop. He ending up running all the way down the line to Axley, where he was slowed on the gradient, rescued by Goose and taken to the works. The runaway resulted in the viaduct to Soma collapsing after he crossed it, trapping Andy and Abomination at the quarry. Personality Mr.B is very friendly and also very truthful and will stand up for his friends as seen in Face to Face. He can also be random at sometimes as seen in Rock 'n Roll when he had an intense panic. Livery Mr. B is currently painted in British Railways green with yellow and black wasp stripes and the BR late crest on his cab sides. Basis Mr. B is based on a British Railways Class 04 diesel shunter. Appearances The Dark Railway Series Episodes: * Series 6 - Apply Overnight (cameo) * Series 8 - Revolution 909, De la Trip, Face to Face, The Great Custard Cream Robbery, and Short Circuit * Series 9 - 9, Goose, Rock'n Roll, and Rock Shock (cameo) Trivia *Mr. B is named after Mr. Bobinsky, a character from the film Coraline. *In his first appearance, Mr. B was seen carrying nameplates, but these were replaced with the BR crest for all subsequent appearances. This was due to a different reskin of the Class 04 model being used for Mr. B from series 8 onwards. Category:Diesel locomotives Category:0-6-0 Category:Dark Railway locomotives